


Daydreaming

by merysibo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merysibo/pseuds/merysibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que había una unión nupcial, Harry soñaba despierto sobre el día en el que él fuera el protagonista de una hermosa historia de amor, bueno no sólo él, sino él y Louis obviamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es la primera vez que escribo fanfiction, así que me disculpo por adelantado.

No había duda de que Harry amaba las bodas, no sólo la recepción y la ceremonia, sino todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas, desde el caos que se generaba unas horas antes hasta la tranquilidad del ambiente una vez que la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido. Su amor por las bodas sólo se había intensificado desde el día en que conoció al hombre — en ese entonces chico — con el que desea pasar el resto de su vida. Ahora cada vez que había una unión nupcial, Harry soñaba despierto sobre el día en el que él fuera el protagonista de una hermosa historia de amor, bueno no sólo él, sino él y Louis obviamente.

Es por eso que a unas horas de la boda de Jay, Harry se encontraba más que entusiasmado, ayudando a la novia a perfeccionar los últimos detalles y simplemente estando ahí para cualquier cosa que ella necesitase.

Aunque pensándolo bien él seguía usando un par de jeans rasgados y una vieja camisa a cuadros, a la cual había cortado las mangas con la finalidad de lucir más _interesante_ — Louis siempre le hacía burla al respecto, pero Harry sospechaba que le encantaba tanto como a él.

“Creo que debería ir a alistarme, aún ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué mascada utilizaré, tengo como cinco opciones, creo que dejaré a Lou escoger por mí,” Harry anunció en la habitación llena de mujeres apuradas y algo ocupadas.

“Está bien cariño, gracias por la ayuda,” Jay respondió algo distraída.

“Nos vemos en la ceremonia,” Harry dijo, antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

**•••**

Unos minutos después, Harry llegó a la habitación que compartía con Louis. “He regresado, Lou,” Harry anunció al adentrarse al cuarto. Al notar la ausencia de Louis, Harry decidió buscar en el baño, “cariño, ¿estás aquí?”

“Estoy duchándome, ya casi termino,” Louis respondió desde la bañera. “Te invitaría a que te unieras, pero sé que si hago eso nos retrasaremos y me niego a llegar tarde a la boda de mi propia madre.” Louis finalizó.

Ante sus palabras, Harry dejó salir una risita, “bien, pero tendrás que recompensarme más tarde, podríamos tener nuestra propia luna de miel.”

Louis salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo con una toalla, para después enrollarla alrededor de su cintura. “Cariño, contigo todas las noches son una luna de miel.”

“Las bodas te ponen cursi, Lou,” Harry bromeó.

Louis se echó a carcajear, “por favor Harry, ambos sabemos que no soy yo quien está obsesionado con las bodas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas.”

“Tal vez si tuviera la mía… entonces mi obsesión desaparecería.” Harry respondió tímidamente.

“Oh, vamos. Sabes que no falta mucho, ¿acaso ese anillo en tu dedo no significa nada?” Louis preguntó, mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

“Significa todo para mí, es sólo que no soy muy paciente, sobre todo cuando se trata de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.” Harry confesó honestamente.

“Ahora quién es el cursi,” Louis bromeó, eliminando la tensión en la habitación. “Anda, ayúdame a escoger una camisa.”

“Bien,” Harry respondió contento. “¿Qué te parece esta? Yo creo que te quedará de maravilla con el traje, además acentúa tus curvas.”

“¿Esa es la única razón, Harry?” Louis preguntó curiosamente.

“Bueno…” Harry hizo una pausa antes de sonreír ampliamente y continuar diciendo, “eso y el hecho de que es una de mis camisas, además si la usas sentiré como si pasara cada minuto de la boda contigo.”

“Bien, bien, me la pondré, pero sólo porque acentúa mis curvas,” Louis dijo entre risas.

“Bueno, me iré a bañar. No  ensucies tu traje, no importa que tan deliciosos se vean los chocolates de cortesía que hay sobre la mesa de centro.” Harry le advirtió antes de entrar al baño.

**•••**

“Te dije que no te acercaras a los chocolates,” Harry dijo mirando a Louis.

“Perdón, amor, no pude resistirme. Toma aquí hay uno para ti,” Louis dijo mientras acercaba un trozo de chocolate a los labios de Harry. Finalizando con un rápido besito en la boca.

“Ahora tengo que escoger una mascada, traté de no traer tantas, pero sólo pude reducir las opciones a cinco, ¿me ayudas?” Harry preguntó dulcemente mientras secaba su cabello.

“Claro, tú vete preparando mientras yo pienso en cuál se verá mejor. Bueno, todas lucen bien en ti, así que eso no es un problema.” Louis contestó.

Harry ya estaba listo, sólo estaba dando los últimos toques a su cabello — lo cual era un tanto ilógico, ya que llevaría puesto un sombrero, pero en fin, él era un hombre complejo — mientras Louis esperaba recostado en la cama con una mascada en la mano.

“¡Listo! ¿Cómo me veo?” Harry preguntó y se dio la vuelta, encarando a Louis, quien levantó la mirada de su teléfono.

“Maravilloso. Te ves…” Louis pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento, “…maravilloso.”

“Eso ya lo dijiste, Lou,” Harry respondió riéndose. “Ahora pon la mascada alrededor de mi cuello.”

“Sí, ya voy,” Louis se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry, admirando su rostro por unos segundos, antes de envolver la mascada en su cuello, dejando caer los pedazos de tela elegantemente. “Luces fantástico, sólo hay algo que podría perfeccionar aún más este look.” Louis dijo mientras desabotonaba la camisa negra de Harry.

“¿Qué haces?” Harry preguntó sorprendido.

“Tienes que mostrar ese cuerpo que tienes, Harry, no está bien que se encuentre escondido debajo de tanta tela. Además, no te imaginas que satisfactorio es saber que todo el mundo deseará tocarte, pero que sólo yo tengo el permiso de hacerlo,” Louis respondió, voz baja y ronca.

“Si no dejas de decir esas cosas en este momento, no seré capaz de contenerme y llegarás tarde a la boda de tu propia madre,” Harry respondió.

“No importa,” Louis dijo despreocupado.

“Claro que importa. Además no quiero perderme ni un segundo de la ceremonia. Ya quiero escuchar los votos, siempre son tan románticos y honestos.” Harry dijo dulcemente, como si hablara para sí mismo.

“Bien, bien. Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde,” Louis dijo apurado.

“Espera…” Harry interrumpió. “Quiero darte un beso antes, porque no podremos hacerlo durante la ceremonia, ni la recepción.”

**•••**

Harry _no_ estaba llorando, en verdad sólo es que sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz y empiezan a cristalizarse ante los intensos rayos del sol. Bien, a quién tarta de engañar, obviamente estaba llorando, pero es que la unión de dos personas que se aman es algo tan hermoso, algo que no puede esperar a experimentar.

Los votos fueron tan hermosos como esperaba, llenos de palabras de amor y promesa; simplemente maravillosos. Siendo sinceros, Harry ha escrito un millón de ideas para sus votos, y no le daba vergüenza admitir que la primera vez que pensó en ellos tenía tan sólo dieciocho años, a tan sólo meses de haber empezado su relación con Louis. Es sólo que, lo que hay entre ellos es inexplicable, no es algo común o normal, es un amor en un millón; a pesar de las dificultades habían estado juntos por ya casi cuatro años, algo que no cualquiera es capaz de presumir. Harry deseaba poder sostener la mano de Harry en ese momento, lamentablemente era imposible, no sólo porque Louis fue el encargado de entregar a su madre en el altar, sino por obvias razones, no todos aceptaban su amor, no todos estaban preparados para verlos juntos, o al menos eso les han dicho desde aquella vez que decidieron comentar su relación con su equipo de managers.

Después de la ceremonia, todo el mundo comenzó a conversar, sobre qué tan felices lucían los recién casados, sobre que hermoso era el vestido de la novia y demás cosas vánales, típicas de una boda. Harry compartió la mesa con los otros chicos de la banda, miembros de su staff y su propia familia. Su mamá había estado más que encantada de ir a la boda y siendo una de las pocas personas que sabía de su relación con Louis, no perdió oportunidad en preguntar cuándo sería su turno de ser “el novio”, Harry sólo se rio y dijo que cuando menos lo esperaran ya se estaría casando.

Habían pasado horas, ya pasados el banquete y los discursos de los padrinos, y Harry quería ver a Louis, no es como si no hubieran interactuado en ningún momento, es sólo que el saber cómo se siente tener a Louis tan cerca y no poder ser capaz de en realidad **_estar_** con él, era tortura. Así que Harry se disculpó con los chicos, avisando que iría a saludar a unos viejos amigos de Louis, aunque a juzgar por las miradas que recibió, todos en la mesa conocían sus verdaderas intenciones.

**•••**

Después de buscar por unos minutos, Harry por fin encontró a Louis, estaba platicando con un grupo de señoras que parecía tenerlo algo abrumado, así que usando como excusa ir a su rescate, Harry se acercó a él y anunció que Jay necesitaba hablar con él.

“Mi mamá no me necesita, ¿cierto?” Louis preguntó.

“No,” Harry alargó la palabra. “Pero yo sí.”

“Anda, vayamos a un lugar más privado.” Louis sugirió y Harry lo siguió sin hacer más preguntas.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona en la que los meseros habían servido el banquete, ahora vacía ya que la atención estaba centrada en el bar y la mesa de dulces. Una vez ahí Harry y Louis se sentaron sobre el pasto, sin importarles si arruinaban sus costosos trajes, no era como si les importara.

“¿Pasa algo, amor?” Louis preguntó delicadamente.

“No. Sólo te extrañaba,” Harry respondió simplemente.

“Yo también, muchísimo. Me alegra que me salvaras de esas señoras, créeme cuando te digo que prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo, sobre todo en un escenario tan romántico como éste,” Louis dijo, estirando su mano para señalar a su alrededor.

“Cierto, es muy romántico. ¿Tú  también lo imaginas como yo?” Harry preguntó sin dar más explicaciones.

“¿Imagino qué?” Louis preguntó confundido.

“Nuestro día. Nuestra boda,” Harry respondió.

“¿Y cómo lo imaginas?” Louis cuestionó mientras observaba dulcemente a Harry.

“Bueno, imagino que lucimos muy bien en nuestros trajes, además de que tenemos una sonrisa que nadie jamás podrá borrar de nuestro rostros, imagino a tantas personas felices por nosotros. Tan sólo imagino nuestro baile de bodas, imagino mi mano sobre tu cintura y la tuya sobre mi hombro, imagino como susurro lindas palabras a tu oído. Imagino muchas cosas, Louis,” Harry finalizó con un suspiro.

“Yo también imagino muchas cosas Harry, no tienes idea,” Louis respondió honestamente.

Por un momento ninguno de los dijo nada, sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas concentradas en los ojos del otro. Su hermoso y romántico momento fue interrumpido por una voz anunciado por micrófono que los recién casados estaban a punto de tener su primer baile.

Louis le envió una sonrisa a Harry y se puso de pie, estirando su mano hacia Harry y diciendo, “¿me concede esta canción, caballero?” La única respuesta de Harry fue una risita, inmediatamente levantándose del pasto y acercándose a Louis.

Una vez que la música inundó sus oídos, se comenzaron a mover a un ritmo lento y tranquilizante, los brazos de Harry envolviendo la cintura de Louis, mientras los de Louis se encontraban posados alrededor del cuello de Harry. En ese momento perdieron la noción del tiempo, se dejaron llevar por aquel sueño que ambos compartían, aquel sueño que ambos imaginaban.


End file.
